The Gift
by Shurokami
Summary: What does Kagome asking a random question have to do with the final battle AND inuyasha? Simple...a gift


**

* * *

**

The Gift

* * *

Two young teenagers sat on a hill overlooking a small, quiet village, both silent themselves. They had enjoyed each other's company for two years now, ever since the younger of the two fell through the Bone Eater's well at her shrine. The wind blew both silver and blue-black hair gently, almost making it appear that one colour melded into the other. The female teenager sat there in deep thought, obviously about their upcoming battle with the evil hanyou they had been trailing over the years. Finally, not being able to hold the question in any longer, she let it burst.

"Inuyasha?" The boy turned his head slightly to look at the girl. She usually never broke the silence between the two unless something was deeply troubling her. She usually sat there, content with her thoughts until Shippo came looking for her.

"Ya Kagome?"

"If you could have anything in the world, besides becoming a youkai and having the love of your life with you, what would it be? And don't you dare say all the ramen in the world. I'm serious." Inuyasha closed his mouth after the little ramen comment. He loved to tease her whenever she asked a question with ramen. He loved the stuff, dreamed of it even. Sighing, he turned to look back on the village. What did he want if he could have Kagome and be a youkai? Yes, he had said Kagome was the love of his life. He had long ago admitted to himself that Kikyo was dead and it would be impossible to be with her in the living realm or that of the dead. Her soul would go back to Kagome in the end and his would be sent to hell, to be alone. The boy just hasn't told Kagome of his love yet; he wanted to wait until after the battle with Naraku. He could just imagine Kagome, holding a small infant hanyou in her arms, tiny black ears flicking in every direction as a new sound his it's ears. Maybe that's what he wanted, a family… "Hellooo…Inuyasha? Are you still in there?" Kagome began to knock on his head in a joking manner. He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"I want a pup of my own. If I already had the love of my life as my mate, I would want a pup of my own." Kagome smiled. Of course that would be want he would want. Everyone knew that Inuyasha the almighty hanyou acted tough, but really, he was a big softie.

"I think that's a good choice. For a second there I was pretty sure you were going to say the death of Sesshoumaru…"

"Now why would I waste a wish on that bastard?"

"Ano…good point."

"Keh. As always! Now come on, the sun is starting to set and my stomach is screaming at me for ramen wench." Kagome giggled and slowly rose to follow the hanyou back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

**Later that Night…**

* * *

"Goodnight everyone." Kagome says as she crawls into her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up next to her.

"Goodnight Kagome-sama, may you dream of _happy_ dreams."

"Miroku…you hentai!" Both women whacked Miroku over the head, and then Sango turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kagome-chan. Pleasant dreams."

"G'night, Kagome-okaa."

"Keh." Kagome smiled at the hanyou, closed her eyes, and fell off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Dream

It was the final battle. Miroku was off sucking saimyousho into the kaazana, his hand looking a deathly shade of purple. Sango was fighting off her younger brother, Kohaku. Shippo was running from some lowly youkai and Sesshoumaru was slashing at Naraku's tentacles, slowly making his way to Naraku's body to aid his half-brother. Kirara was off trying to help Shippo. That left me, and Kikyo. Kikyo had strung up two arrows on her bow and aimed for Akago, or better known as Naraku's heart. So far it looked as if we were winning. I decided to try and get closer to Naraku, so that when the time came, I could be more accurate in my shot. I would be able to hit his neck, where the Shikon no Tama was. Everything from there started to take on the form of a slow motion movie. I was a couple of steps from Inuyasha, when I felt a sharp jab at my abdomen. Everyone stopped and I heard Inuyasha whisper my name in shock and I believe horror. I look down and one of Naraku's tentacles are embedded into my body. I did what anybody would do as soon as they registered the pain they felt. I screamed. He pulled me toward him using his tentacle, making my eyes level with his own blood red ones. Slowly, he pulled me down so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"You are going to die miko. And then your beloved half-breed is going to follow you as I rip out his heart and eat it myself. Then your little friends are going to die. The slayer by her brother's hand, the monk by his kaazana and the kitsune by Kagura. Kikyo will once again become no more that bones and clay and the demon cat would make quite a nice fur rug. Don't you agree?" I spat on him in my pain.

"Go to hell Naraku. It's where you belong." Coughing up blood, I stabbed my last arrow into his neck and twisted, sending the last amount of miko energy I had left right through his body. "Go fuck yourself, bastard." His last look was one of shock as his body disintegrates and I fall to the ground, blood oozing freely from my wound. I know I won't make it off the battlefield. All the lesser youkai are quickly dispatched by the kaze no kizu and everyone somehow managed to make it over to me, Inuyasha and Shippo being the first. Taking in my damage with his golden eyes, I think a part of him knew that I wouldn't make it off the battlefield either. He picked up the top portion of my body and hugged me fiercely, being careful of the gaping wound in my stomach, or what used to be my stomach.

"D-don't cry, Inuyasha…I'll b-be f-f-fine…"

"Keh. Stop trying to act so tough Kagome. You don't need to protect my feelings! I know what's happening!" I gave him an apologetic look as a chill made it into my body.

"Inuyasha?"

"H-hai?"

"I-I'm so cold…"

"Shh…Kagome, save your strength. Here." He began to rub my body in an effort to warm me, but it didn't work. The cold was starting to suffocate me; my death would be inevitable now.

"I-I-Inu-Inuya…sha?" The look he gave me tore out my heart. He looked completely helpless. Like there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Hai, Kagome?"

"Smile for me…I-I-I hate to see you…so…sad…" Inuyasha gave a small smile as my breath slowed, tears slowly making there way into both of our eyes. "T-t-that's…be-be-better." I smiled despite my situation. "Inu?" he looked at me. Not like all those other times, when he gave me quick glances or was talking to me. No, this time, he really looked at me, or more so, into my soul. Those three words didn't need to be said, but I had to let him know…I just had to. "I l-lo-love…y-y-you. Always…have…" he gave me a sad smile.

"I love you too Kagome. Now and forever." He lowered his head closer to mine to give me the sweetest, sorrow-filled kiss I think this world has ever seen.

"Inu…I'm so…so…tired…" Tears leaked down Inuyasha's face as that smile never left.

"Sleep then Kagome, I'll see you when you wake up, okay?" with a nod I closed my eyes and darkness overcame me, but not before his whispers of goodbye.

End Dream

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, bringing her hand to her chest. There was that dream again. The same one she'd been having for the past month. She knew it was meant to be more than just a dream; it was what was going to happen in the final battle, which would be taking place in mere hours, everyone could feel it in his or her bones. That was why she had asked Inuyasha that silly question. She would make a wish on the jewel while everyone was rushing to her, that way she couldn't be brought back. Personally, she didn't want to be a rotting corpse like Kikyo. Carefully crawling out of her sleeping bag, she slowly made it to her backpack, careful not to make too much noise in fear of waking Inuyasha, Shippo or Kirara. She pulled out a pen, a book, and paper. Placing the book under the paper she began to write.

_Dear Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara,_

_This is my letter goodbye. Yes I know by now all of you have witnessed my death and are wondering how I would be able to write this before my death even occurred. I have been having visions lately of my death. I knew I would be dying in the final battle, but did not want to cause anyone any sorrow or make anyone worry, or even try to stop it. It was inevitable. It wasn't any of your faults. Never forget that. Please. I love you all dearly and each of you holds a special place in my heart._

_To Shippo. Please, Shippo, don't cry. My time spent with you was one of the happiest of my life. You brought me a joy no one else could, a motherly joy. I loved spoiling you and acting as your parent. I'm sure you'll make some girl feel pretty lucky one day. Just don't follow any of the boys' tips. You have to promise me that Shippo-chan. If you have any questions, go to Kaede or Sango. I love you and will miss you very much, my little musuko._

_Kirara, you are the most adorable thing I've ever met. If the analogy 'never judge a book by its cover' is ever put into use, I'm sure it would be used on you. Cute at first, but if anyone got on your bad side…well…let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. I'll miss you Kirara._

_Sango, you've been like a sister to me. You were always there in times of need and you always had my back. I don't know what I would have done without you. Just as some parting advice, let Miroku in, you won't regret it. He loves you dearly and I know you feel the same. I know it will be different without me at the springs with you, but if luck pulls through for you, it won't be long until you have a companion again. Wink wink._

_Miroku…Ahh Miroku. You've been like the big brother I'm pretty sure everyone would want. Protective over those you love, kind to all, wise beyond your years and popular wherever you go. Now if only you'd stop being a lecher…Haha. Go get Sango, she loves you, and needs you, as much as you need her. I wouldn't be surprised if you proposed out of the blue and she said yes. Anyways, I'll never forget you. Thank you for showing me just how much fun one can have with their friends._

_I want to thank you all for such a wonderful time. I don't regret a thing. And should I be reincarnated, I would do it all over again, not changing a thing. I love you all and miss you already._

_Love,_

_Kagome Higurashi_ ♥

Kagome let a single tear run down her cheek at the thought of losing her best friends. They were the only ones who knew who she really was. And here, she was going to die, 500 years before she was even born. This was her home, even if she did not truly belong here physically. Putting the letter into an envelope and writing their names on it, Kagome slowly and silently crept back into her sleeping bag with Shippo. Unbeknownst to her, a certain hanyou had been watching her every move. Satisfied that Kagome was asleep, he settled back down and drifted off to a light sleep, dreaming of a happy future with Kagome.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day…

* * *

She woke up with a smile on her face. Kagome didn't want anyone knowing she knew of her untimely death, knowing that someone would end up trying to take the blow, and she didn't want anyone dying because of her. Kagome cooked breakfast for everyone, and then they all packed up their stuff and were ready to go. Every one had their weapons at ready because Naraku could attack at any moment.

"Hey, Kagome?" the girl in question turned to the speaker.

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

"Be careful out there today. Okay?" Kagome gave him a small smile. She knew it was going to be hard to lie to everyone, but damn, this was harder than she expected.

"Okay, Inuyasha, I'll try." Just then, Naraku decided to rear his ugly face, along with Kagura, Kanna, Akago, Hakudoshi and-

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled, seeing her brother there, as a lifeless corpse was always hard on the girl. Hordes of demons cam to meet the small shard-hunting group as Miroku ripped open his kaazana. Saimyousho appeared as always, but this time Miroku didn't give up. He continued to suck them in, if only to help defeat Naraku. Kagome started to pull out and knock arrows, aiming for Naraku's minions. Hakudoshi was quickly killed off, as he was not expecting her to attack at all. Next she aimed for Kanna and Akago. Unfortunately, Kanna still had her mirror and deflected the arrow back onto Kagome. Seeing this, Inuyasha turned around in horror.

"Oh no! Kagome!" a white blur moved in front of the modern girl, snatching her out of the way in the knick of time. When everyone stopped and gave said blur a questionable look, the stoic inu lord simply replied,

"If the girl were to die, there would be no hope of winning the battle. Inuyasha would become a baka and probably get himself killed by that vile creature. As I have told him before, it will be this Sesshoumaru who will kill him." Everyone shrugged, seeing as it was a good enough answer and continued. Kikyo too had appeared out of nowhere and began firing her own arrows at Naraku.

Miroku was off sucking saimyousho into the kaazana, his hand looking a deathly shade of purple. Sango was defending herself against Kohaku's attacks. Shippo was running frantically from some lowly youkai as Sesshoumaru began to slash at Naraku's tentacles, trying to slowly making his way to Naraku's body to aid his half-brother. Kirara was attacking the lesser youkai, trying to help Shippo out. Kikyo had strung up two arrows on her bow and aimed for Akago, or better known as Naraku's heart. So far it looked as if we were winning. Kagome tried to get closer to Naraku, so that when the time came, she could be more accurate in her shot. She would be able to hit his neck, where the Shikon no Tama was. Everything from there started to take on the form of a slow motion movie. Kagome was mere steps from Inuyasha, when she felt a sharp jab at her abdomen. Everyone stopped as she heard Inuyasha whisper a soft,

"No…Kagome…" in shock and shear horror. Kagome looked down at the tentacle she knew was imbedded into her body. Once the pain registered in her brain, a loud scream erupted from her mouth. He pulled her toward him using his tentacle, making her brown eyes level with his own blood red ones. Slowly, he pulled her closer so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"You are going to die miko. And then your beloved half-breed is going to follow you as I rip out his heart and eat it myself. Then your little friends are going to die. The slayer by her brother's hand, the monk by his kaazana and the kitsune by Kagura. Kikyo will once again become no more that bones and clay and the demon cat would make quite a nice fur rug. Don't you agree?" She spat on him in pain and slight disgust.

"Go to hell Naraku. It's where you belong." Coughing up blood, Kagome stabbed her last arrow into his neck and twisted, sending the last amount of miko energy she had left right through his body. "Go fuck yourself, bastard." His last look was one of shock as his body disintegrates and the young miko fell to the ground, blood oozing freely from her wound. She had already known she wouldn't make it off the battlefield, but a deep sadness still enveloped her. Whispering to herself she made a wish on the now complete Shikon no Tama that lay in her hand. All the lesser youkai were quickly dispatched by the kaze no kizu and everyone somehow managed to make it over to the fallen girl, Inuyasha and Shippo being the first. Taking in Kagome's damage with his golden eyes, she knew he knew she wouldn't make it out of this alive. He picked up the top portion of her body and hugged her fiercely, being careful of the gaping wound in Kagome's stomach, or what used to be her stomach.

"D-don't cry, Inuyasha…I'll b-be f-f-fine…"

"Keh. Stop trying to act so tough Kagome. You don't need to protect my feelings! I know what's happening!" She gave him an apologetic look as a chill made it into her body.

"Inuyasha?"

"H-hai?"

"I-I'm so cold…"

"Shh…Kagome, save your strength. Here." He began to rub her body in an effort to warm her, but it didn't work. The cold was starting to suffocate the girl; her death would be inevitable now.

"I-I-Inu-Inuya…sha?" The look he gave her tore out Kagome's heart. He looked completely helpless. Like there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Hai, Kagome?"

"Smile for me…I-I-I hate to see you…so…sad…" Inuyasha gave a small smile as her breath slowed, tears slowly making there way into both of their eyes. "T-t-that's…be-be-better." She smiled despite her situation. "Inu?" he looked down at her. Not like all those other times, when he gave her quick glances or was talking to Kagome. No, this time, he really looked at said girl, or more so, into her soul. Those three words didn't need to be said, but she had to let him know…Kagome just had to. "I l-lo-love…y-y-you. Always…have…" he gave her a sad smile.

"I love you too Kagome. Now and forever." He lowered his head closer to mine to give me the sweetest, sorrow-filled kiss she thought this world has ever seen.

"Inu…I'm so…so…tired…" Tears leaked down Inuyasha's face as that smile never left.

"Sleep then Kagome, I'll see you when you wake up, okay?" with a nod she closed her eyes and darkness overcame her, but not before his final words reached her ears.

"Goodbye…my fallen angel." With that he placed the girl back down on the ground and her body evaporated, going back to it's original owner. Then Kikyo herself smiled almost as if it were Kagome talking through her body.

"Goodbye…Inuyasha." Kikyo too, turned to nothing more than a pile of ashes, bones and crumbled clay, her mission complete. With a sigh and a few unshed tears Inuyasha grabbed the Shikon no Tama and got up. He began to walk away, everyone else minus Sesshoumaru following. Before they reached the end of the battlefield, Sango found Kagome's backpack and on top of that, a letter. Opening it, she silently read it as tears ran down her own face, and then handed it to Miroku. After he was done reading it, he handed it off to Shippo, who at this point wouldn't stop crying. Finally reaching Inuyasha, he read it with hurt written on his face. This was what she had been writing last night, yet there was nothing about him in the letter. Crumpling it up, he slowly began the journey back to Kaede's. When they arrived a happy Kaede herself greeted them, but that mood soon changed when she did not see everyone present. With solemn eyes she let everyone into the hut as two cries filled the air.

"Inuyasha, these two were left here this morning with a letter addressed to you on one. I believe these two belong to you." With wide eyes, he went over to the first basket, to find a small koinu with black hair and matching black ears. Her eyes were closed at the time, but he had a funny feeling they were a honey-amber hue like his own. Taking the letter off of the little bundle, he opened it and began to read.

_Dearest Inuyasha, _

_Please do not think that I had forgotten you in that letter I wrote for the others. The things I had wanted to tell you were far too personal to put in that letter in which all can read. So I made you your very own letter. Please know that I love you very much, and didn't want anyone else to die in my place if I had told anyone on what I saw in my dream. I also wanted to let you know that there will be no way to bring me back with the Shikon. I made a wish on it before any of you reached me. I did not want to be brought back like Kikyo was. It was my time to die and I accepted that._

_Speaking of the wish, the two little bundles that are currently at Kaede's are yours. They are my final gift to you, a parting wish from someone who wished only the best for you. You may name them anything you want, I only beg that you watch them grow, and try to protect them as you had me. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and if by any chance you could forgive me, could you please try to reach my mama and let her know what happened. I love you and miss you greatly already._

_Love always,_

_Kagome Higurashi_♥

Inuyasha closed the letter and looked down at the first pup, picking her up to get a good look at her. She looked at him with, sure enough; honey-amber orbs, and a large smile grew on her face. She looked so much like Kagome it hurt. That's when he thought of the perfect name for the small koinu.

"Kicho Kagome." It was perfect. That way, he would never forget Kagome yet always hold her close. It only seemed right that this pup be named after her mother. The pup started to giggle and he put her back down and went to the other basket. Looking down, he saw that this one had silver hair, with matching koinu ears. She gazed up at him with big blue eyes, just like Kagome's. With a smile, he gave his second daughter her name. "Kirei Kiseki." It was exactly what she was, a beautiful miracle. With a small yawn coming from the pup, he put her down as well, turning to Kaede, he asked if she would watch the pups for a bit. "There's just something I have to do, I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Aye Inuyasha. I wish you the best of luck." With a nod the hanyou was off to the well, the very thing that had brought the love of his life to him. He jumped in, expecting the blue light to consume him and send him to the modern era, but unfortunately was met by the hard ground. That's when Inuyasha noticed that his rosary was gone. He couldn't get through. He would never be able to tell Kagome's mama, otouto or Jii-san what had happened, or why they would never see Kagome again. With a mournful howl he jumped out from the well and went back to Kaede's hut. Walking in he went directly to his sleeping pups, already feeling comfort in them being there. That's when he noticed-

"My rosary!" Indeed, there, on Kicho's right hand and Kirei's left, was Inuyasha's rosary split in half. He thought he had lost it after the battle, but it looked as if his angel was trying to send him a message.

_We'll always be connected, Inuyasha…_

Owari!

* * *

A/N

Wow…that one was a real tearjerker…I think that's my best one-shot yet. I don't know if I should make a sequel or not. Let me know. If I did it would most likely just extend this one-shot into a chaptered-story. Anyways reviews are always great!

Love,

Adina-chan

* * *

Kirei Kiseki- Beautiful miracle

Kicho Kagome- Precious Kagome

Koinu-puppy

Hai-yes

Musuko-son

Hanyou-half demon

Miko-priestess

Youkai-demon

Otome-daughter

Jii-san-Grandpa

Mama-Mom

Otouto-younger brother

Baka-idiot, stupid


End file.
